Broken and destroyed
by Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: What would you do if you saw the love of your life mating a clay pot? Feel happy? No. Feel glad? No. Want to die? YES! Well that is what I did, and Inuyasha now regrets that he didn't say a certain three words before I died. M for mention of LEMON and SUICIDE. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story NO ONE should write. It has a suicide and mention of a lemon that has happened. So please don't write a story as dark as this.**

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters...**

* * *

I wanted to cry. The situation was always obvious, he was going to choose her and leave me for the dust. I always knew it, but I didn't see it coming so quickly. Only a week after his confession and he mates her. ~Why can't boys wait for after a battle? Oh wait. Not a boy should I say man-whore? Nononononooonononoonooo... It is wrong... He just... Cant stick with a worthless, clumsy, stupid, ugly, Jewel detector.~ Tears continued to threaten falling but I wouldn't let them since he would then see my weakness. I masked my emotions, even in the eyes, and walked away. I didn't even say a word to him. He can have his own way.

I always knew this day would come so I kept a pair of razors on me and four towels to cover the blood's scent in my bag. My mom didn't have a gun, so I couldn't use that. I followed a trail I made over the days of "getting some fresh air" and walked into my favorite cave. I always wanted to die here but I was too afraid to die without Inuyasha. But now that nightmare has come true. I took off both of my shoes and lined them then I walked slowly into the water as it pooled around my pathetic excuse for a body. How did I live with him? I pulled out the razors and towels when I was about half way inside of the water and began to cut my wrists. Each cut brought bliss to my yearning soul that has always wanted to escape my cover of skin and bones. After a few cuts up my arm, I moved to my legs and stomach.

I winced as I felt the blade fall into my fragile stomach and then sighed, bringing the razor deeper. I moved the blades back up to my wrists then to my chest. I pointed it in the perfect angle and thrusted the blades into my broken heart, since it didn't reach all the way in. I began to cough up blood, walk up to the walls weakly, wrote my note, covered my wounds, prayed, then finally leaned back into the water and let myself sink. I felt complete. As I began to go under I let one name excape my broken lips. Before I sank completely. "Inuyasha..." As I went under I thought of the many demons we have defeated just for it to be wasted on a dead miko and smiled peacefully. ~I hope he is happy with out me...~ I thought before I felt my soul leaving and closed my eyes forever into an eternal rest.

***INUYASHA'S P.O.V***

~So Kikyo did dress up as Kagome to get me to mate her. She is lucky I am letting her live.~ I dressed myself and went towards the defection Kagome ran off to. ~Please be okay!~ As I entered the cave, the stench of Kagome's blood reached my nose and I hesitantly entered the cave. I gasped at the sight before me and felt tears run down my cheeks. I slowly walked up to her and saw it was self-inflicted. "KAGOME! WHY!?" I screamed over and over while punching the ground. Next thing I knew the rest of the people who cared about me and Kagome were by my side. I was still screaming out her name and trying to reach her through the barrier of the dead and living. As the sun began to rise I suddenly realized something. I picked her body up and laid her head in my lap and played with her hair while gazing at her peaceful face. My reason for living was dead. I leaned down and kissed her and put herback down. "Kagome... I never got to tell you that I loved you."

* * *

**_There you go. If you didn't like it, well flames are allowed. But anyway please reveiw!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL INUYASHA CHARACTERS!**

* * *

I stared at Kagomes body as it was being cremated by the flames. I begged myself not to cry, but I couldn't help it. The tears flowed down my cheeks uncontrollably, going down in unfamiliar paths. Suddenly I smelt Koga and continued. _'I don't need him around right now.'_

"Hey mutt face. Where's Kagome?" I just sat there crying staring at the flames. "WHERES KAGOME, MUTT?" He threw a punch at my head, but I didn't budge. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the second punch and looked at the flames. "Don't tell me that's her." All I could do was hug myself and cry into my knees. He suddenly got the idea that I needed more of the guilt and threw more punches at me calling me a dirty little fly bag. But eather way, I let him beat me up. I have no reason to live, so why not?

_'It is all Kikyo's fualt. She is the one who cut her hair, switched clothes with her, and tricked me. But I still deserve to die...' _Maybe I can meet her in the heavens... No I am pretty sure I will be in hell for what I have done to her. I felt at least fifteen more punches before my head went numb. 'Ka...go...me...' Suddenly my whole body felt weak and I feel forward. I could still hear everything, but I saw Kagome yelling at Koga.

_"KOGA! Koga! Stop! Please!"_ I let my heavy eyelids fall slightly as I saw Kagome run over to me. _"Inuyasha! Please! Say something!"_ She was crying so I reached my hand up to wipe them away._ "Inuyasha..."_

"Ka...go...me..." I gasped out ever so slightly, but loud enough for Koga and her to hear. She gasped as I felt my eyes close even more.

"SHUT UP MUTT! ITS ALL YOUR FUALT!" I ignored him and tried to cup Kagome's hands.

"Stay... ...with... ... ...me..." I closed my eyes as I felt a sharp pain in my back as it was suddenly hard for me to breath.

_"INUUUUYAASHAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ She began to cry on my should as I felt the darkness encase me. Her voice was the last I heard before I gasped out my last breath. _"Inuyasha... It wasn't your time yet..."_

* * *

**There you go... Worst story possible, and way to tragic and if anyone actully wrote a real story like this, I would die! It is waaaaaaaaaaay to sad! But anyway please reveiw any thing you want for this story!**


End file.
